


One and Done

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cute Sam Winchester, Episode: s11e04 Baby, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with Sam Winchester in 11.04 through Piper's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchestersinthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/gifts), [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/gifts).



Piper looked down at the calendar she had pulled up on her phone as she walked down the sidewalk, just a block away from the diner where she worked. The sun was pouring down across her blonde hair and equally bright yellow uniform as she made her way up the street.

“Great,” she groaned, seeing that her least favorite manager, Janine, was opening this morning. She’d have to try to rush to her car to avoid her seeing her enter the parking lot on what Janine would surely call a walk of shame.

But Piper didn’t feel any shame for how her last night went down. Fogging up the windows of a ‘67 Impala with a gorgeous guy was nothing to be ashamed of. She just really hated Janine.

She only had one regret.  In the rush of the morning --waking up to the unexpected slamming of the front door, having to meet the guy’s brother while she was all disheveled and disoriented, then jumping out of the backseat flustered while trying to make sure she was mostly all put back together-- she had overcompensated by playing it too cool. Sam (that was his name, Sam W… something-son) had offered her his number and she had declined.

A grin split her face as she remembered. He hadn’t missed a beat. He smiled a sleepy, gentle smile, nodded, kissed her softly and asked her if she was sure she wanted to walk back to the diner on her own.

“I can manage,” she had assured him. And she left him with a smile and an arch of her eyebrow. She was sure she had seen him wink before she turned away. Thinking about it now made her kick at the pavement a little as she went. Now that she had had a chance to catch her breath and take it all in, she could honestly say the night before was an experience she’d never be able to recreate.

He sat in her section of the diner, minding his own business, tapping away on his laptop. He was soft spoken and polite, he tipped well and smiled often, and he made sure to make eye contact with her every time she came to his table. Aside from that he was tall, massive, and had the kind of cheekbones that made her chest hurt just a little bit when she caught him at a certain angle. It took her coming to fill up his coffee four more times after he had already closed his tab before he picked up on the fact that she was paying specific attention to him. Whatever he had been working on must have been really interesting, but luckily, Piper thought, not interesting enough to keep him distracted once he caught her drift.

Within five minutes of her shift ending they were making out against her car, his slender fingers in her hair as he pressed her against the driver’s side door. She found the loops of his jeans under the billowing of his enormous shirt -- _Christ, how do those shoulders sit on the same body as this tiny waist?_ she remembered thinking-- and pulled his hips into her. She broke her mouth away from his only to whisper against his ear, “Take me someplace…”

He pulled away. For a second she thought he was going to shut it down right then, but then he was explaining with animated hands that his car was actually up the street at the Roadhouse bar and he was sorry and didn’t want to make her drive but he hadn’t planned for this. Then he was trying to backtrack, explaining that he didn’t mean to make any assumptions when he said _‘planned for this,’_ so Piper rushed in close and caught his words in a deep kiss to slow his rambling lips down, his arms falling around her waist. “I could go for a walk,” she said.

The Roadhouse was only a block away, she knew just where it was. One of her friends actually tended bar there and she knew plenty of the regulars, so she grabbed Sam’s hand and lead the way, stopping to throw her arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss once or twice along the way. It took them a little longer to get there, but Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“This is it,” Sam announced as they reached the Impala, but for as cool as the car looked all Piper really cared about was getting wrapped up in those arms again.

“It’s nice,” she said, backing Sam against the passenger side door and not another word was said before they were back at it, kissing and pressing into each other, like sexually frustrated magnets. Sam gripped Piper against his chest. Piper’s hands found their way up to his belt loops again, then she traced the top of the waistband of his briefs with her fingertips, then his burning skin above that. She felt him exhale against her lips, her teeth nibbling at his bottom lip as one of his hands came up to cradle the side of her face.

“I can” --he started through heavy breathing-- “take us somewhere--”

“No!” She panted. “Backseat!”

She had never seen anyone open a car door so quickly. At first he started to usher her in but then--

“Oh, wait!”

He hopped in the back and dug under the seat to find an old red blanket. He meticulously laid it across the cushion, then shifted aside waving her in. Piper followed behind him, amused, shuffling in next to him. Sam shut the door behind them by reaching across her, getting in her space, and Piper never let him get any further away from her than that.

What followed was a torrid, sweaty blur that made her blush to recall in the plain morning sun. A smile broke across her face again as she continued towards the diner. _What a night._

There hadn’t been a lot of room in the backseat, but for as large a man as Sam, he sure made use of what space they did have. Snapshots kept rushing through her mind. She was on top of him, legs gripping either side of his hips to keep her balance, and his hands were finding their way up her body in the perfect formations. Then she was sitting upright in his lap, her body pressed right up against his, his lips caressing the skin just below her collar bone. Once, she was pretty sure her feet were actually touching the ceiling, though she wasn’t sure how. Then an image of the way Sam would blow out a breath through the tendrils of hair that fell in his face flashed through her head, the way his muscles contracted and flexed under the soft light of the street lamps coming through the fogged windows. She remember the taste of the sweat on his neck and the sharp intakes of breath he made when she dragged her lips from his chest to his abs, on down to his cock.

No, Sam hadn’t planned an all-night backseat sex whirlwind that was only interrupted when a new condom was needed, but Piper was sure glad that’s what she’d gotten. She fell asleep in an awkward spoon position where Sam was mostly underneath her, but still cradled around her. When his brother startled them awake she had had to literally sit on him to button her uniform back together.

Piper took in a deep breath as she entered the diner parking lot. Of course, Janine was parked right next to her and was, _of course,_ arriving just in time to catch Piper as she got to her car door.

Janin scowled as she saw Piper approach, raising a judgmental eyebrow. “You working this morning?”

“Nope,” Piper replied, unlocking her car and opening the door.

“So... are those the clothes you wore _last night?_ ” Janine looked scandalized.

“Yep.” She winked and smiled. “Good morning, Janine!” Then she closed the car door behind her and drove away, checking to see Janine’s disapproving headshake in the rearview mirror. She laughed.

Piper wished she had taken Sam’s number. That would probably always be something that would eat at the back of her mind, but even though she had walked away from him empty handed, she had gained an experience she would never forget. Piper had never had sex in the back of a parked car before, but she was certain if she ever tried it again, there was no way she could ever recreate her experience in the back of that ‘67 Impala. _One and done._


End file.
